


The story of Emilia Sundust

by Emilia_S



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_S/pseuds/Emilia_S
Summary: A hunters daughter, ripped out of her home, has to prove herself and fight not to break. Will she endure her struggles? Follow Emilia as she grows from girl to young woman.





	1. The village

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is my first ever story. I'm writing it down as background-story for a roleplay character I created. I will update the story whenever I feel like it, meaning it might be on hiatus every once in a while. On another note: I am neither an experienced writer nor is English my native language. I try to keep mistakes to a minimum, yet I cannot promise that will work out all the time. At the same time, the chapters might not be the longest aswell. I blame lack of writing experience. I might get to the point where I rework the chapters.
> 
> Until then, thank you for taking interest in this story, feedback is much appreciated! 
> 
> Emilia

Darkness. Silence. Suddenly a light. It gets brighter and brighter. Something rustles close by when… “Emilia. Wake up, girl.”  
She opens her eyes and looks right into the stern yet friendly eyes of her father. “Think you’ve done enough sleeping. We got plans for today,” the bearded man claims and stand up. As Emilia finally stretches and looks around. All around them are trees, bushes, leaves cover the floor as she crawls out of her sleeping bag and stands up. “Come on now. We better be quick if you want to have a good shot,” her dad says and offers her a strip of dried meat which she gladly takes. Before they tear down their camp.

Emilia, a young girl with crimson-red hair reaches down for a leather backpack and gets her attire out of it. Brown leather pants, a white tunic and a leather vest with some chainmail applications. Light and practical. “Dad, you know I will find something. I always do,” the sleepy girl says while she grabs her bow and buckles her quiver at her hip. The two of them are on one of their hunting trips trying to get some food for their clan’s village. Emilia, by far the youngest huntress around, was certainly one of the best already, finding traces where others see nothing, making shots older hunters wouldn’t dare to take.  
With the help of a cord she tucks her hair into a ponytail to get some of the streaks out of her face. “Alright. I’m ready. Prepare to carry some weight back to our village.” Her father just shakes his head and smiles amused. “If only the other hunters could hear what you’re saying on the hunts. Never a lack of confidence,” he replies. After a last check if they packed all things in the backpack her father carries, they set out.

They walk for about an hour before Emilia signals her father to stop. “See that?” She pointed at a cracked branch on the ground, the shape of a hoof was imprinted in the moist forest floor. “Boar. If we get one it will serve us for some time if the other parties have some success aswell.” Most of the hunting parties were female only Emilia’s father just sticked around to help her carry and watch out for her of course, even if the latter was rarely needed.

They follow the trail for some time, deeper into the forest as Emilia stops and readies her bow. Through the bushes she can hear something move and breathe. In the blink of an eye she shoots up, peeks above the bush and releases the string. A whirring sound, an animalistic grunt, tumbling steps and an impact later she steps around. “Clean.” She says as she confirms the animal’s dead. “That should be good, don’t you think?” The redhead turned around to her father and points at the dead boar of good size. The man just smiles and nods before picking the heavy animal up and throwing it over his shoulders with a grunt. “Now then, girl. Let’s get home.”

This was easier said than done they had a long march ahead and with her father carrying the game they had to stop on several occasions. The sun was setting again as they reached the village. “Rúadhnait!“ A tall man shouts and gives her father a firm handshake. “Your daughter did you proud once more. And the rest of us of course,” he says and ruffles Emilia’s hair causing her to grimace annoyed which just leads to the man laughing heartily. As the men exchange some words Emilia slips away and opens the door to her home. “Mother!” she claims happily as she spots the woman sitting by the fireplace. “Emilia! My love… What did you bring us today?” the woman asks and turns around to her, her beautiful face illuminated by the dim light of the fire. “A boar. All I needed was one shot.” Emilia claims proud before she walks to her mother and hugs her. “Father is still talking with Niall. He will be here soon.” Her mother nods and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “You know how they are. Niall is our leader and one of your father’s best friends. They always get lost in talk of leadership and well… food.” Emilia giggles slightly before she yawns. “But I guess you should hop into your bed now. It’s been a long day.” A nod later and the young girl is laying in her bed, eyes closed dead asleep.


	2. The raid

Bang. Bang. Bang. Emilia was startled up from her sleep. Loud bangs filled the area, drums maybe. At least sounding like that. She heard screams, loud and angry. Something wasn't right. Then she smelled it. Smoke. Something was burning and the longer she was awake, the more she noticed that it was the village. She heard the wood of the huts crack, even the wood of her home as the smoke began to slowly fill her room. "MOTHER? FATHER?" she shouted as she hopped out of the bed.

It was then, that she noticed that the loud screams were interrupted by the clanking of metal and the painful screams of dying men and women. As quickly as she could, she dressed up in her clothes she wore the past day on the hunt and grabbed bow and arrow that always stayed back in her room. Her small knife was tied to her belt. She stormed out into the smoke-filled living room. "MOTHER? WHERE ARE YOU?"

It didn't take her long to find her. Her mother was laying on the ground, fire right next to her. She saw enough dead people to know that her mother was gone already. Tears shot in her eyes as she rushed over to the lifeless body. Blood surrounded her, her nightgown ripped and drenched in blood. "Mo... Mother." Emilia sunk to her knees, the heat radiating on the girls face as the tears almost dried right on her cheeks because of the heat.

Then, she heard her father's voice. He was screaming, cussing and obviously panting. With a last look at her mother, she grabbed her bow and stormed out, where she saw her father fighting a strangely dressed man. The man wore something that looked like a metal dress, a mask covered his face and he had a white gown over his metal 'dress'. The metal had a few dents already, her father adding to them as he continued to hit the man. But he didn't even seem to care too much about it. "FATHER!" she shouted, readied her bow and released an arrow that bounced off the man's helmet. "NO, EMILIA... RUN!" her father shouted back as he finally managed to pierce the man's body with his sword.

As Emilia looked around, she spotted more of the strange men. Some wielding torches, setting fire to the village, others striking down every living thing they saw, grabbing women and children, dragging them off in the distance. Another man approached her father, who once more shouted to her. "RUN, CHILD. RUN!" With tears in her eyes once more, Emilia did as her father told her. As she ran through the inferno, the men spotted her, pointing at her. The young girl readied her bow again. Not all men wore that strange looking metal and so she was able to strike some of them down, as her self-made iron arrows pierced their armor.

She scattered off in an almost burned down house. Some of the wood was still glistering and cracking a little. She heard the steps following her as she eyed a window to the end of the hallway she appeared to be in. It should be big enough for her to slip through if she just jumped. As she was just about to leap through it, she heard a loud crack and a big wooden beam crashed down, blocking the window. The red-haired girl was forced to stop and turned around. Two of the warriors were approaching her. She looked around, spotting a small gap between some of the partly-destroyed walls. A way out?


	3. Escape?

She was backed up against the wall, the two warriors stepping closer and closer. Blood dripped from one of the guys sword as she could spot the other one grinning. She had to take the chance and try to escape through the gap. Without further ado, Emilia darted forward towards the gap. She quickly began to squeeze through it as the warriors steps got louder and faster. She moved and moved and suddenly... She slipped through the wall and was out of the building.

This of course, only got her out of that situation. She still needed to escape from the village somehow and the screams she could her, showed her that other people would soon come after her. She ran over to the next building, the next ruin and decided to hide in there for a while. Maybe the strange men would loose sight of her and think she ran out of the small village. Heavy breathing and shivering she crawled into a dark corner of the ruin, somewhat covered by stone and wood. The rambling outside continued but at least she had some time to calm down, even if it was only a little bit.

Suddenly, Emilia began to feel something warm and wet on her side. She looked down and saw it. Her blouse was ripped at her left flank, the cloth slowly getting drenched in her blood. The girl rested her head against the wall, grimacing a little. She was way to agitated to notice any pain by now. Emilia sat in the ruin for a little longer and slowly, the rambling and shouting became less and less. She got up on her feet again, peeked out of the door, and after not seeing anyone stepped outside again. This might be her chance to escape the village for good.

She moved in the cover of the dark now, sneaking close to buildings, avoiding the open field as much as she could. It wasn't far to get out, but she still noticed men searching the ruins for survivors to kill or capture. Just as she thought she might actually make it out, she felt a sharp, burning pain in her right shoulder. Looking down, she noticed the tip of an arrow piercing out of her. She screamed out, trying to muffle it with her left hand as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She began to shiver heavily, tears filled her eyes once more as her vision went blurry. Just a few seconds passed, but it felt like hours when she heard a deep voice. "There you are, you little bitch."

Emilia tried to look up, seeing a silhouette in her blurred vision. Another person arrived, and another one, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Hmm, you caught the Rúadhnait child. This'll be fun for you." It was Niall. "Why... Why?" she asked with broken voice. "Ahh. Hahaha, child. You wouldn't understand. But I have my reasons. They shouldn't concern you. Let's just say I'm awarded more than I have lost. Now. Take her in, she's yours." Emilia was sobbing as she heard the other men talk in a foreign language. The last thing she noticed was something being smashed against her head and she lost conciousness.

When Emilia woke up, she found herself in a dark place. Wet and cold stone was all around her, a single torch lighting the place, metal bars shining in the dim light. Looking down at herself she noticed she was clothed in rags, ill-fitting, dirty and partly covered in blood. Her wounds hurt and as she took another look, she saw other kids in the cell with her. Something was rustling around the corner. A door opened and heavy steps walked around the corner.


	4. The auction

"Alright, ladies and kids. Time to get to work, right?" The voice she heard had a rather hard accent, she heard it before but couldn't connect it to any nation or kingdom. Around the corner came a tall blonde man in light armor, close behind him an entourage of knights, probably serving as protection. "We gonna find out what we will use you for. I already see some looovely ladies in here. We'll find a good husband for you, trust me." the man chuckled mischievously. "As for the boys and young ones. Don't worry. We'll find a way to make good use of you. Castle always needs servants, maids and people working in the kitchen. Now come, come. Time to present the goods to the outside, right?" He unlocked the metal door and pulled it open. "Don't be shy. Its not me who will harm you." Another chuckle.

No one inside the cell moved, no one said a single word. "MOVE NOW, VERMIN!" At the end, it was Emilia who made the first steps out of the door. "Good, good my child. Show them they don't have to be afraid. She passes the man at the door and walked into the narrow hallway, the guards staring down at her. "Das ist sie, das Mädchen." "SIE? Pah, auf die werden wir schon aufpassen." Emilia didn't understand the words that the guards said, but considering their looks and gestures, it appeared like they were talking about her. She continued to walk along the hallway a guard now right in front of her but with others around the group of prisoners, she didn't dare to make a move. It would only make things worse. The group was led up some stairs, it seemed they were under the earth right now. They walked around the corner and suddenly the sunlight dazzled Emilia, who was forced to cover her eyes with her hands.

As they arrived at the end of the stairs, she could hear many voices, mostly male, some female. They were mumbling something, giggling and laughing as the group was forced to get on a stage. Just like that aout 20 prisoners, women, girls and boys gathered on the wooden plateau when a loud voice rose. "WELCOME, WELCOME. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to hold this auction in a language those... 'people' understand aswell. As soon as you got your prize, do with them what you want. Aaas long... as its withing the law. So no killing of your servants and whatelse you want them for. Ready to start? Because I am. Remember, only the members of the royal family are allowed more than one auction-prize."

And it began. The 'auction' was basically just a slave-market for the most priviledged of people. The men and women wore fancy clothing, shining armor and had their own sigils stitched on their clothes. It began with the adult women, luckily Emilia wasn't picked to be in this group as woman after woman were sold into the greedy hands of lecherous men mostly. Only the most pretty ones were picked by, what seemed to be the royal family. Might be their luck or their doom. Emilia didn't want to think about it.

Shortly after, it was the kids turn. They were led onstage one by one presented like livestock and once more sold to the highest bidder. Now, Emilia was led on stage. "Now, my lovely people. A real gem. This feisty one caused our troops a lot of trouble. Even got the better of some of them. She has a few flaws now, as our people hat to put an arrow through her shoulder and slice her flank up a little to make her... compliant." As she was led up, she was struggling, trying to get out of the grasp of the man holding her, kicking his shin, causing him to grunt and shove her up the stairs, causing her to fall. "You see. I didn't lie. But be assured. Even the feisty ones break. And I am sure she will bring her owner much... Joy? Ain't that right, little one." The presenter moved towards her and picked her up, his hand grabbing her by the shin, forcing her to look up. "Loscadh is dó ort" she hissed and spat in his face, followed by a cracking slap across her face, throwing her on the ground again. The crowd mumbled, some excited, others shocked by the way she behaved. "Sie merken was ich meine..." the auctioner said to the crowd. "Let the bidding, begin."

Emilia couldn't do a thing, one of the guards stood behind her, holding her hands behind her back, his fingers constantly groping at her rear. Turning her head, she could see the man grin. "I'll gut you like a fish." Emilia hissed at him, but he didn't react. By the time she was looking into the crowd, two bidders were battling for her. "100 Schillinge, 200! 250 für den Mann hier vorne..." A hand rose up from the middle of the crowd, a man in clothing that seemed like one of the knights that attacked her, only his armor was shining brighter, he wore a sigil on a cape, the sigil that was presented on the banners that surrounded the place they were at. "500 Schillinge." The crowd went silent. "500? 500 schillings for commander Sonnenstaub. Anyone bidding more? No? Well then. 500 zum ersten, zum zweiten, zum dritten... Verkauft, SOLD!"

The men behind Emilia released his grip a little and led her down the stage towards the man that bought her. He was already waiting. "Here you go commander." the guard said and shoved her forward for the last meters. "Welcome child. You can thank me for buying you. I think your new tasks will suit you just well." he said and chuckled. It wasn't and evil chuckle. Not like the ones she heard before, no. The experienced looking knight, whose blonde hair was starting to become gray looked and acted... friendly. "Come now. Lets get you out of here. You better behave now."


	5. Assault

Days and weeks past quickly as Emilia had to commit to her new tasks. Serving the commander, she started to be implemented into the low military ranks. She had to undergo the same procedure as the young men that applied to join the army. Not many things were further from her intentions but to join that very army that raided her village, took her in and killed her family. Yet Emilia did not have a choice. 

Her usual tasks however, weren't very army-like anyways. She had to help in the kitchen, clean the baracks and latrines. As if that wasn't degrading enough, the men took any chance they got to harass her. At least she was allowed to visit the shooting ranch whenever she did her job well. Under the keen eye of the commander, she continued to impress, much to the distate of many lower-rank soldiers, that stood no chance to Emilia's shooting skill. One day, it appeared to be enough for one of them. As Emilia was cleaning the barack once again, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Ey, girl... Doing what you do best, eh?" the voice said. Emilia sighed and turned around. The man in front of her was of average build, he had bad skin and a stubbly brown beard, his hair looked greasy. "What do you want?" Emilia asked as the man stepped forward and pressed her against the wall. "You think it's funny, eh? Showing off like that, making us all look bad on the ranch." He grinned and showed his bad teeth. Emilia turned her head and wrinkled her nose. "Let me go. I didn't do anything. I'm rarely allowed to go to the ranch, so why would I hold back when on there?" she just replied and tried to wiggle free, causing the soldier to push a bit harder, making her grunt a little. "You think I'll just stay the laughing stock of the company and let you keep degrading me? Pah." By now Emilia had both ehr hands at his chest and tried to push him away, with almost no effect. "It's not my fault you suck at shooting." she scoffed and tried to ram her knee into his stomach. He stepped away and she missed. "Little bitch, I'll show you some manners." He wrapped one hand around her neck and lifted her up as she began coughing. The soldier however didn't stop but went on to give her a hard punch in the stomach, making her grasp for air. "I'll show you what sluts like you are good for. better learn early." he went on and reached beneath her knee-long-skirt, grabbing her pussy. Emilia gasped and shrieked as his filthy hand roamed over her panties, trying to slide them off, giving her hard and greedy rubs.

"Shut up, slut." she hissed and threw her to the ground, immediatly throwing himself onto her, pulling her skirt up and grabbing her panties. "Hmmm, I already look forward to this." he added and pulled her panties down. "HELP... SOMEONE!" she shouted and he placed his hand on her mouth. "Not. One. Sound." he whispered and licked over her cheek. Tears began to roll down her face and she was sobbing. What was he doing, she didn't want that. Not one bit. His free hand moved down between her legs as he roamed over her smooth skin. "Hehe, I bet you're still fresh, ain't ya?" he said and his index finger pushed into her sex with no hesitation. Emilia grunted, tried to bite him, but no use. The soldier explored her with his finger, tracing along her insides, causing her to squirm unwillingly before pulling the finger out again. "Can't wait to put my dick in you, little slut." he said and licked off his finger. "So good." He reached down again and began to fondle around his belt. If there was one chance to get away, it was now. as he was not paying attention, she managed to free one of her legs.

"Eh, what are you, hngh." As soon as he looked at her, she lifted her leg and kicked right underneath his chin with all she got. She heard a digusting cracking sound, he turned his eyes and collapsed. Emilia quickly crawled away against the wall, starting to cry misarably, her panties were hanging between her legs, the skirt covering her up however. She continued sobbing for some time as some soldiers came in. They just looked at each other and immediatly went to get the commander.


End file.
